Et un bébé fait sept
by JosyEvans
Summary: Dean et Sam réfléchissent sur le cours de leur vie de famille. Love!Verse#4, dernière partie des histoires de Sam, Dean et Harry. Slash, Mpreg.


_LOVE ! VERSE (#4)_

_**Note : **_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. **_

_**Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)**_

_**2. Voici, la partie finale de Love !Verse**__**. **__Sam et Dean réfléchissent sur leur vie de famille._

_A noter que I-am-a-slash-addict a créé un site personnel, sur lequel, elle a placé une photo représentative de chacun des membres de la famille Potter-Winchester. Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressembler les petits Jamie, Wennie, John et Kai, aller jeter un coup d'œil à _http:(/).com(/)crossover-fanfiction(/)a-love-to-beat-the-darkness-back(/)

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez cet OS, autant que moi ! ^^ (on se retrouve en bas de page ! = ) )**_

* * *

><p>… <strong>ET UN BEBE FAIT SEPT<strong>

**(**And Baby Makes Seven)

_ "N'as-tu jamais pensé à combien notre vie avait bien tournée ? **demanda Dean à son frère doucement, alors qu'il se laissait retomber contre la poitrine de Sam, les bras forts de son frères s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, pour le serrer.**

**Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la chambre parentale se câlinant à la vue d'Harry, Wennie, Jamie, John et leur plus jeune fille de quinze mois Kai Lily Potter-Winchester, blotti les uns contre les autre dans leur lit grande taille. Ils avaient tous leurs bras et jambes enveloppés autour des autres, comme d'heureux petits chiots enfouis dans des couvertures avec Kai installée et protégée sur la poitrine d'Harry. **

**Les ronflements habituels de Jamie résonnaient dans la salle, John reniflait, son nez enfoui contre le cou de Wennie, se familiarisant de nouveau. Harry se réajusta dans son sommeil, et Kai bouscula sur sa poitrine, entraînant un léger gémissement en provenance de sa petite moue, qui se transforma bientôt en un soupir de contentement lorsqu'Harry resserra ses bras et la câlina.**

**Sam se pencha en avant, posa son menton sur l'épaule de son mari et en le tournant légèrement, donna un léger sourire maladroit à Dean, qui était rempli d'admiration et fierté face à la famille qui était la leur. **

**_ « **Non, je ne pense pas que tout ça, ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher de tout ce que j'avais osé rêver.** »**

**Kai, à quinze mois, était une combinaison parfaite d'Harry et de Dean. Ses cheveux épais et bouclés brun lumineux, ses yeux émeraudes, de bonnes joues et les lèvres charnues de Dean elle était d'une beauté déchirante, et rien que de la regarder coupait le souffle de Sam. Ils n'avaient pas prévus d'avoir d'autre enfant après John, trois leur semblait suffisant pour eux, et puis, Harry avait commencé à prendre des contraceptifs peu de temps après la naissance de John. **

**Un peu plus de deux ans après, Sam, Dean et Harry étaient partis pour le week-end dans l'intention de célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils avaient passés la majeure partie du week-end dans leur chambre d'hôtel, profitant de ces quelques jours bien trop courts pour eux trois… Neuf mois et demi plus tard, Kai naissait. Même si elle n'avait pas été prévue, Kai était la dernière pièce du puzzle de la famille, s'encastrant dans un endroit qui avait toujours été là, attendant simplement qu'elle soit née.**

**Cela faisait près de seize ans que Sam et Dean avaient rencontrés Harry, et à ce jour, Sam croyait encore que sa vie était un rêve, que rien de si bon… si parfait, pouvait être vrai. Ils avaient un mari qu'ils aimaient au-delà des mots, qui leur avait donné quatre beaux enfants, une relation efficace et affectueuse avec leur père, quelques amis proches, une famille élargie et une vraie maison, tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu depuis cette horrible nuit lors de la mort de leur mère. **

**Se retournant dans les bras de Sam, Dean entoura ses bras autour du cou de Sam, et s'étira, en chuchotant : **« Je t'aime, Sam. »** contre ses lèvres.**

**Baissant le regard, vers les yeux verts vifs de son frère, Sam donna à son frère, mari et meilleur ami, un doux sourire. **

**Glissant sa main dans les cheveux hérissés blond sombre de Dean, Sam dit : **« Je t'aime aussi, Dean, pour maintenant et à jamais »** (en VO : **_always have, always will_**).**

**Dean sourit à Sam, puis se retourna dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ensuite pendant un moment, à regarder leur famille dormir, confortés à la vue de leurs rêves paisibles. **

**Enfin, Sam tira Dean vers le lit, et ils rampèrent dessus, plaçant soigneusement leurs enfants endormis et leur mari, afin de s'installer pour la nuit. C'était un peu serré, mais ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois au fil des années, et sans doute, le feraient-ils beaucoup à l'avenir.**

**Une fois installés, Dean embrassa la peau située au niveau du cœur de son frère, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sam. Avec un soupir de contentement, il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le prendre.**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est la fin de notre aventure SamDean/Harry… une page se tourne. Cela fait bizarre de se dire que je ne suivrais plus cette histoire._

_Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivi durant tout ce temps ! ^^ Merci aux reviews anonymes (caro06, M.S, nounou, evill-kushiel, lisbonness, valere, az, et toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alertes…)_

_Enfin, mes futurs projets ont été le sujet de beaucoup de questions… Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà trouvé la fiction que je traduirais. Il s'agira d'un Cross-over entre Harry et X-Men. Je sais c'est un pairing original, je l'avoue. Mais depuis que j'ai découvert cette fiction, je trouve le couple agréable et crédible !^^ J'espère que j'arriverais à en convaincre quelques-unes parmi vous ! A bientôt._


End file.
